<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't want to lose my light by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449165">Don't want to lose my light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't want to lose my light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko knew he wasn't like others about the fact of liking girls, Momoi was great but he wasn't interested in girls.<br/>He was interested in men, and he loved Kagami.<br/>But he doesn't know if Kagami would like him.</p><p>He couldn't stop having wet dreams about him...</p><p>He becomes to be a little distracted by Kagami, he tried to do anything for not show his feelings but it's was hard.<br/>He doesn't want to lose his light...</p><p>Kagami have saw it obviously when they were at Maji Burger and also he was blushing a little.<br/>Maybe he could talk with him, he invited Kuroko at his home</p><p>"I will do for you one vanilla milkshake homemade"</p><p>Kuroko was just so happy and it's was just so great.<br/>"I could have it forever, and I would not mind, just to eat something made by you forever"</p><p>Kagami when he hear "Forever" he didn't know what to say</p><p>"I'm sorry for have tell this all aloud but it's true, I would like to be with you forever, that you are my light forever because I think without you I will be in the shadow forever and it's will be sad..."</p><p>Kagami understands that Kuroko was telling him his feelings.</p><p>" Kuroko... "</p><p>" I'm sorry, maybe you should forget all of this if you are not interested by me, we should continue be friends but please don't hate me... "</p><p>Kagami take Kuroko in his arms and kiss him</p><p>"Kuroko, I will not forget this, because I'm interested by you, you are wonderful, you are also one of my best friends. I would never hate you"</p><p>They kiss for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>